Liam's Punishment
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: Liam finds out that Sam is ticklish, he gets bombarded by wrenches, he is persistent and then gets punished...what will happen? :3 lol read if you like tickle fics, and Gaia online. Hope you enjoy the first part!
1. Chapter 1

"Liam, you are such a jerk!" Sam shouted throwing wrenches and screws and anything else she could get her hands on at the young blonde running out of the body shop.

"What did I do?" Liam asked, covering his head and running for cover. He found Gino, who had been waiting for him outside, and hid behind him.

"Save me" Liam said, still covering his head and ducking down.

"Liam what did you do?" Gino asked, watching the many tools fly over his head, aimed at Liam. He cocked an eyebrow and frowned.

"You really did it this time didn't you?" Liam looked up at Gino when he said this and shrugged, standing up.

"I really don't know why Sam is so mad" He started to say, but soon found that standing back up was a bad idea because a large wrench hit him in the face.

"That's what you get!" Sam cried, crossing her arms, then walking to the door and slamming it shut. Gino looked at Liam lying on the ground, staring dumbfounded up at the sky, arms splayed to the side, a small line of blood coming out of his nose and a tiny cut on his head.

"Oh, Liam" Gino said, shaking his head…

**Back at the Gino's Place**

"Damn she can sure throw a wrench" Liam stated, he was now holding an ice pack on his head. Gino was flipping through the channels on the TV, finding nothing good he left it on the cartoon channel, which was currently playing Tom and Jerry, then looked at Liam.

"You didn't tell me what you did to make her so pissed off" he said, folding his arms. Liam looked at Gino and shrugged.

"Like I said before, I don't know, all I did was tickle her a little" he said, he crossed his arms and pouted. Gino looked at Liam with one eye cocked.

"What?" Liam asked, seeing Gino start laughing.

"You tickled her?" he asked, laughing now.

"Yeah, I tickled her, she didn't know I was there so I thought I would surprise her, so I went up behind and tickled her sides a little" Liam said, wiggling his fingers to demonstrate, he sighed.

"Didn't think my own girlfriend would start throwing wrenches at me, for a little thing like that", he said putting his arms behind his head.

Gino had stopped laughing and now spoke.

"Well did you ever think she may not like to be tickled?" he asked. Liam now cocked his own eyebrow.

"Well no I guess not, but how was I supposed to know that's the first time I've done it, and I thought you know other guys do it to their girlfriends so why not, I thought it would be funny" he put his head in his hands and stared at the mouse and cat on TV, Tom tried to put a stick of dynamite into Jerry's mouse hole, but Jerry threw the dynamite back out so it exploded in Tom's face.

"Well, guess you learned your lesson" Gino said, chuckling and staring at the huge bump where Liam's cut was on his head.

Liam just sighed and gave a small chuckle himself.

"Nah, not really, I might just do it again" he said. Gino narrowed his eyes.

"Are you serious, I think she hit you a little too hard with that wrench, do you want an even bigger bump to go with the one you already have?"

Liam laughed and then looked at Gino.

"I don't know it was kinda worth it, she has a really cute laugh" he said. Gino just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your funeral, dude" he said

This is a story that came to me while I was playing Gaia. There is more to the story and yes it is a tickle fic lol. This is an ongoing story or it will be if people like it and want me to continue I have many more stories to update too but I'm gonna try to get to those soon! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. But please read this first part and tell me if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Edy asked as he walked into the shop the next day. Sam shot an annoyed look at him, making him cringe.

"Ok ok sorry didn't know it was your time of the month" he said, setting down the box of tools he was carrying. Sam's' expression softened, and she started helping him take the tools out and put them up in their places.

"I'm sorry Edy, it's not my time of the month, I'm just a little ticked off at Liam" she said, Edy looked up at her, steam coming out of his ears.

"WHAT, DID THAT ASSHOLE HURT YOU, IF HE DID I'LL KICK HIS ASS ALL THE WAY TO MARS AND BACK THEN I'LL KICK IT TO SATURN, THEN JUPITER, THEN…" he shouted ,but Sam cut him off, and took the wrench from his hand that he was swinging around almost knocking her out.

"No Edy he didn't hurt me, he just did something I don't necessarily like" she said, crossing her arms. Edy cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked. Sam blushed when he asked and just turned away and continued to put up tools.

"What, you don't want to tell me about your boyfriend troubles?" Edy asked, putting his hands up shrugging. Sam ignored him. Edy scratched his head and sighed.

"Oh, alright you don't have to tell me" he said, helping her put up the tools. That was when the door of the shop opened.

"Welcome" Sam said, before she turned around, when she did a scowl crossed her face.

"Hey" Liam said, as he walked towards her and Edy. Sam humphed and turned around. Edy stared at Liam like he was a gnat that needed to be smacked out of the air. Liam gulped and started talking.

"Uh, Sam can I talk with you?" he asked. Sam said nothing. A sweat drop fell down Liam's forehead.

"Please, babe just a little talk, I wanna apologize" he said, putting his arms out like he wanted a hug. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, let's go to the back, Edy can you finish putting these up for me?" she asked, shoving the tools towards him.

"Sure thing" Edy said, still staring at Liam. Liam cringed then followed Sam to the back room.

Once they were out of sight of Edy, Sam turned to Liam and crossed her arms, waiting for the apology.

Liam sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry for what I did" He said, putting his head down looking ashamed. Sam just stared at him.

"I didn't know you were…you know" he said, trying to smile a little. Sam narrowed her eyes. Liam pouted.

"How am I supposed to know if you accept my apology if you keep looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I just said I'm sorry, I'll try to refrain from ever doing it in the near future" he said, putting his hand in the air, as if swearing in court.

"Try?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Ok fine, I won't do it at all" he said.

"Promise?" Sam asked?

"Promise" Liam said. Sam smiled and gave him a hug and Liam hugged back.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight then we can go back to my house and hang out and watch movies or something" Liam said, kissing Sam's forehead. Sam laughed.

"Sounds good to me, I get off at 5" she said. Liam gave a thumbs up.

"See you then, babe, I love you" He said. Sam blushed.

"I love you too" she said.

Gino sat on his couch just flipping through the TV channels being bored when his door burst open.

"She forgave me!" Liam shouted. Gino screamed and fell off the couch. Liam stared at him as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Can't you ever knock?" he asked, rubbing his head. Liam snickered.

"Sorry dude I'll remember next time" he said, jumping over the back of the couch landing next to Gino.

"You say that every time" Gino said. Liam smacked Gino on the back, making him cringe.

"Anyways, I apologized to Sammy and she forgave me, I'm taking her to dinner then we are going back to my place, then I'll put my plan into effect" Liam said, laughing. Gino looked confused.

"What plan?" he asked. Liam smiled evilly, dark shadows surrounded him. Gino cringed and shrank back, freaked out.

"I don't think I wanna know" he said, putting his hands up to defend himself. Liam shrugged, the shadows now gone.

"It's nothing much just going to get her in a position where I can tickle her again" he said, snickering. Gino rolled his eyes.

"But you know she doesn't like it, why would you do it again" Gino asked, shaking his head.

"It was fun and funny and like I said she has the cutest laugh and I want to hear it again, the laugh that she only has when she's tickled" he said, clasping his hands together and closing his eyes. Gino sighed.

"Like I said before, you're going to die"

Liam picked Sam up at her house around 5:30. He had told her to wear something sexy. She came out of her house wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans with some rips in the thighs, a pair of black and red flats, and a sparkling red sleeveless top that stopped just above her belly button, and her blue hair was up in the style it always was. She got into the car to see Liam's jaw had dropped almost to the car floor.

"What?" she asked, blushing, looking at the floor. Liam picked his jaw back up and smiled. He grabbed her chin and kissed her in the lips.

"You look beautiful" He said, this just made Sam blush even more, but she loved the compliment. He smiled at her once more then started the car and headed toward the restaurant.

After dinner was over they headed for Liam's house.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed" Sam said, putting a hand on her stomach. Liam laughed and looked down at her bare tummy.

"Me too, I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life" he said, now looking at her as she laughed.

"Ha, well let's see you almost ate everything on the menu, the chicken fingers, the fries, the burgers, the steak, the fish, almost every drink, I'd be surprised if you weren't stuffed" she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised you are, you only had a salad" he said, poking her nose. She scoffed.

"I ate a few of your fries, besides I gotta keep my figure, or you would probably dump me for some supermodel" she said, laughing. Liam shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't" he said, suddenly serious. Sam stopped laughing and looked at Liam, he was smiling, but it was a soft smile.

"Sammy, I don't care what you look like, I love you for who you are, you're beautiful to me in many ways, that includes looks, but it's your personality I fell in love with, your goals, your attitude, your soul, nothing about how you look could stop me from loving you, I love you forever Sammy" He said.

Sam said nothing, just looked at Liam, blushing, then a tear fell from her eye.

"Liam…."She started. Liam hugged her. Sam started to cry.

"Liam I love you so much" She said "You make me so happy" she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Sam" he said.

After the heart felt love speech they finally got to Liam's. Sam walked in and looked around.

"Do you ever clean your house?" she asked, spotting a pile of dirty laundry by the stairs. Liam walked in behind her and smirked.

"Uhh, yeah sometimes, I just haven't gotten around to it yet" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Sam rolled her eyes and just went to the couch. Liam followed and plopped down next to her.

"You wanna watch TV or something" Liam asked, reaching for the remote.

"I think The Proposal is on TNT tonight" Sam said, smiling. Liam cringed.

"Isn't that a chick flick?" He asked, turning it to TNT.

"It's funny though" she said, laughing. Liam shook his head, but kept it on the channel. They watched the movie for a while, and then Sam fell asleep, her head on Liam's shoulder. Liam smiled and moved, putting her head on a pillow and putting her legs up on the couch so she could actually lie down. He grabbed a blanket and put it over her. He also took off her shoes so she would be more comfortable. After all that was done, Liam headed to the shower, took a quick one then got dressed and came back to see Sam had moved turning towards the couch and she had pulled the covers off her feet. Liam stared at her for a few seconds thinking, then a smirk came to his lips.

Liam moved to the couch and sat on the floor near Sam's feet. She had worn some black and red striped socks to match her flats. Liam let out a little snicker, then he dragged one finger down her left foot. The toes wiggle and her foot twitched. This made Liam laugh. He did the same to the other foot and got the same reaction.

"So her feet are ticklish too" he said to himself. He looked around his living room and spotted, of all things a large goose feather on the top of an Indian hat he made for thanksgiving. He plucked the feather off the hat and went back to the couch.

"Won't really work if the socks are on babe" he said, quietly. He began to pull off the sock of her right foot, then he flicked the feather quickly over the sole. A small squeak came from Sam, and Liam immediately thought "Shit I'm dead" he hid the feather, and waited for her to glare at him, but she never woke up. Liam sighed, relieved.

He took out the feather again. This time he circled the tip on the arch of Sam's foot. The sound he heard come from Sam next make his heart melt. A small giggle escaped her and when he looked at her she had a tiny smile on her face. She also began to talk in her sleep.

"Liam, dohohon't" she said, her other foot moved to cover the other one, but Liam just used the feather to tickle that one too. Sam squirmed a little and continued to giggle.

"Stop it…hehehehe Liam please, I mean it, ihihit tickles" she said, suddenly she turned over and pulled her feet up into the covers, her soles facing the couch now, instead of facing Liam. Liam pouted.

"Guess this means I'm done" he said, he looked at Sam, smiling in her sleep and he smiled too. He touched her forehead and pushed her hair out her face.

"I love you Sammy" he said, kissing her forehead.

To be continued….. I don't want this story to end too soon let me know what you think about this chapter and I will continue :D


End file.
